Heir to The Empire
by Mortus01
Summary: this story is a wrong boy-who-lived story. With a dark but not evil Harry. It will be a Harry/Daphne with a possibility of Susan Bones being a part as well. Harry is a Rune Mage Bad Dumbledore and snape. HP/DG OC/GW T for future language


**For those of you hoping for an update to The Pendragon Legacy. I am sorry to say that it has been discontinued indefinitely. However I will be doing a complete overhaul and restart with some aspects staying the same but some major changes.**

**Now for this story it will be a wrong boy-who-lived story. With a dark but not evil Harry. It will be a Harry/Daphne with a possibility of Susan Bones being a part as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for a few oc's.**

Chapter 1

The Beginnings of an Emperor

It was October 31, 1981 Halloween when the spiritual plane and ours are closest. Because of ancient magics surrounding Godric's Hollow Lord Voldemort could not apperate directly to the Potter residence instead he had to walk from the edge of town. How he hated this holiday kids dressed up as witches and monsters not knowing that they walked among them. He being Voldemort was musing to himself when a young boy no older than eight years old bumped into him. Sorry mister didn't mean to hit you. Woah cool costume then continued running down the street. Woah cool costume mocked the Dark Lord insolent child this is no costume. They act as though we are all the same when some are not. Stupid muggles their kind need to be purged from this earth or at the very least taught their proper place.

When he finally got to the Potter house, he had to question their intelligence. Why are they at the Potter Cottage? Despite it having the Fidelius charm it had no other protections. If they had gone to Potter Castle and activated the war ward's he could lay siege with his entire army and never breached the first wall. Or if legend were to be believed they could have hidden at Domus saltus Deus Rex. The palace built for the Caesars that moved with the head of the family where he was it was. But with a simple bombarda he destroyed the door. James Potter was standing in the hallway. You know you can't beat me Lord Potter step aside and I might let you live. Never you threaten my family you killed my uncle and cousin you bastard. With that said James fired off a cutting curse and thus began the duel. The Dark Lord did not want to kill James he was here for the child only not to end the Potter line. Using a mirror on the wall to bounce his spell he hit James with a stunner. Stepping over the fallen form of James he walked up to the nursery. You will not kill my sons screamed Lily firing off a bone breaker. Blocking it with a shield charm he hit her with a cutter in the stomach. Stepping over her body he looked into the crib marked Jason. He looked down upon the baby that lay within. You or your brother could have been my downfall but only one. Looking over at the one marked Harry he knew that this was the child. A little known fact was the more one's eyes glowed the stronger they were. While Jason was by no means weak, next to his brother he was a squib. While Jason was asleep Harry was looking right into his eyes with luminescent emerald eyes. Gather all of his internal hatred he softly and almost lovingly intoned Avada Kedavra. He watched the green beam leave his wand and then a flash of light localized around the young Potter heir's forehead and his own curse was coming back at him.

About twenty minutes after everything happened Sirius Black burst through the destroyed door and saw James on the ground but seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest cast an enervate. Shooting up ready to fight he saw Sirius and with a yell of Lily ran up the stairs with Sirius close behind him. Seeing Lily on the floor he started to cry but after feeling her chest slowly rise and fall, he cast a healing charm and accioed a blood replenishing potion. Seeing the black cloak and white wand that was so easily recognizable he checked the cribs. Jason was fine and asleep checking Harry next the only noticeable difference was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Immediately recognizing the rune for what it was he knew that Harry was the one who vanquished the dark lord. Casting a glamour charm hearing Dumbledore downstairs he yelled they were upstairs. When Albus entered the room he was at first angry that James and Lily survived but decided that his plans could still work. Casting diagnosis charms on both Jason and Harry he was that Jason was fine, but Harry was Magically depleted. Turning to James and Lily he told them that Jason was the boy-who-lived. With some quick thinking he said that he could take Harry and put him somewhere away from the fame Jason was sure to attract. With scream of leave Lily forcibly pushed him from the room. Turning to James they knew with merely a look that Dumbledore would not stop until Jason and Harry were separate. Removing the glamour he had cast James told Lily Dumbledore was wrong. After asking how he knew James explained. There is a rumor that is ultimately true that the Potter's were of the line of Caesar and because of that they were Rune Mages, but only the head and heir were guaranteed. With his cousin Jason who their son was named for being murdered the heirship passed to his eldest son in Harry and the family recognized that even in the womb Harry was the new heir. However, the main reason James knew was the rune on Harry's forehead was the rune mark for Aegis the shield of Zeus. Which if the castor was strong enough could block any spell. But James where will we take him, I can take him to my Aunt Dorea. My uncle Charlus and Jason her son were Rune Mages albeit not as strong as Harry. Within the family grimoire Aegis is under the Archmage category where you have to be at least an Archmage to cast it. With Harry only going to get stronger and casting it at a year old there is a very real possibility he could be Primal class when he attains his maturity.

Two days later he made the long walk up the lane to his widowed aunt's house. Knocking on the door with Lily beside him holding Jason and he holding Harry. The door was opened by Nips his aunt and uncle's elf. What can Nips be doing for Master James? Can you tell me where my aunt is? She is being in the tearoom. Following Nips to the tearoom James hugged his aunt Dorea when they got there. So what can I do for you Jamie? As you may know Voldemort tried to kill my sons. But what you may not know is that Harry is a Rune Mage. Dumbledore thinks Jason is the boy-who-lived but I know Harry is. How may I ask do you know that? Other than him being a Rune Mage. Look at his forehead he bears the Aegis rune. With gasp Dorea fell back into her chair. Now why did you bring him here it wasn't just to tell me this was it? No sadly Dumbledore wants so to separate our sons and we think he would put Harry with Lily's sister. You are telling me Dumbledore would put the Potter Heir no not just the Potter Heir but an untrained baby Archmage that is also a Rune Mage with muggles? Yes, we believe so and we want you to raise him and in public act like you despise us. Now that won't be hard you forget until Jason died, we despised you for calling your group of pranksters and bullies the Marauders and bastardized version of your uncle's group in the war with Grindelwald. I apologize for that until Charlus told me what happened I had no idea what happened to your brother I just thought it was a cool name. And you have been forgiven for that but that was merely two years ago. So will you raise Harry? You will still be a part of his life correct? Of course this is just to deceive Dumbledore. Then yes, I will raise my grandnephew I will train him in the ways of the Rune Mage with the help of Charlus' portrait and what it means to be the Potter Heir, and if what I believe will happen does, I will train him to rule. You truly believe he could find Crocea Mors and claim the throne? He is the first Archmage in the family since we moved to Britain and with Lily's heritage being descended from Charlemagne ruling is in his blood. Then with this I leave you sadly to keep the deception up we won't be able to visit for a few years but raise him right. Raise him as you did Jason, he… he was a great man. I know Jamie and I thank you for naming your second son after him. Now please leave so I can figure out how I am going to raise an Archmage.


End file.
